Don't Let Go
by SHIZOO
Summary: Il n'est pas bon d'être un Malfoy. Draco en a fait l'amère expérience...


Note: Juste Draco, pas d'histoire d'amour, pas de mélodrame. Juste Draco, et un Lucius.. différent.

Bien evidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi. J'économise.

Ne prétez pas attention à certaines incohérence dans les dates, j'avoue entièrement mélangé les différents épisodes et leur ordre chonologique dans les bouquins.

* * *

Chapitre Premier

Quand Draco rentre au Manoir

Il lève les yeux au ciel, dégouté. À ses pieds, une forme endormie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, l'homme sur le sol est plus pâle que jamais. On dirait presque un cadavre. Un rictus déforme ses lèvres. Il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. En un battement de coeur, il a disparu dans la nuit noire. Resté seul, Malfoy tente de se remettre debout. Jamais il n'a été battu comme il vient de l'être. Il sent tout ses muscles, et chaque entaille, profonde, semble lui transperçer le corps. Il doit bien avoir quelque côtes cassées, et il a clairement entendu le craquement sinistre de son épaule lorsqu'il a atterri sur cette dernière, après que l'homme l'ai propulsé. Il ne l'avais jamais vu. Il ne le reverra jamais. Il sait ce que signifie cette violence, et d'où elle vient. Alors, plus misérable que jamais, Draco pleure et rentre au manoir dans un claquement de baguette.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur l'escalier en pierre noire, devant l'immense porte du manoir, le jeune Malfoy a déjà perdu connaissance. C'est sa mère qui le découvre là et qui s'empresse d'aller le chercher. Lorsqu'elle arrive à sa portée, elle découvre plus en détail les maques de souffrance de son fils. Son oeil tuméfié, sa lèvre ouverte, ses bras coupés et tordu, l'angle étrange de son épaule... Elle pleure et maudit celui qui est responsable d'un tel carnage. Draco gémit de douleur dans son demi-sommeil. Alors, en mère attentionnée, elle le prend dans ses bras et le porte délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois son fils étendu sur son lit, elle appelle ses gens et leur ordonne de trouver un medecin qualifié. Qu'importe le prix, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour soigner son petit dragon.

À l'autre bout du manoir, Lucius goûte un vin de mille ans d'age, sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, l'homme qui a fait de son fils une loque est étendu, raide mort. Le feu de cheminée se refléte dans ses pupilles orage, alors qu'il entend les cris perçés de sanglots de sa femme. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

**

Le medecin lui a prescris du repos, beaucoup de repos. Ce qui n'empéche pas Draco d'aller et venir dans les maisons, après une nuit interminable durant laquelle ses os se sont ressoudés. Il attend, comme un lion en cage. Lorsqu'enfin, la voix de sentor de Lucius Malfoy retentit dans le manoir, son fils réprime un frisson. Ses yeux de glace semble plus froid, plus dur encore, alors qu'il se dirige vers le bureau de son père. Sans préavis, sans s'annoncer ni laisser à son père le temps de s'y préparer, il ouvre la porte avec fracas et fait face à son géniteur. Celui-ci prend un air surpris, ses yeux en amande tourné vers l'intrus qui dérange une dégustation d'un millésime de race. Sur le visage de poupée de Draco apparaissent encore les hématomes et les entailles de la veille. Il aurait pû les faire disparaître, mais il a refusé. Il se bat depuis trop longtemps pour faire encore attention aux détails de son corps.

_- Draco! Tu es rentré!_

_- Tu dois bien le savoir._

Le ton glacial du plus jeune face à celui, chaleureux, du maître des lieux, est un véritable ouragan. Comprenant qu'il ne s'en tirera pas si facilement, Lucius congédie les quelques elfes de maison et sorciers à ses ordres. Dans un soupir, il s'asseoit à son bureau et croise les mains, dévisageant son fils. Fils qui a encore maigrit et grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait de Draco un étranger. Ce sont ses habitudes, ses flirts, son mode de vie. Lucius ne tolére pas qu'on lui résiste. Il laisse à son fils le loisir de reprendre la parole. Le silence s'éternise, agaçant encore le paternel. Il lui semble presque que Draco affiche se sourire supérieur. Sa voix est mielleuse, comme s'il parlait à un déficient mental. Le dragon ne réplique même pas.

_- Draco... Tu sais bien que j'aime te savoir ici, et non à vadrouiller on ne sait où._

Silence, encore. Leur affrontement est perpétuel et sans équivoque. Ils se detestent. Jamais personne n'a pu se haïr autant qu'eux se haïssent. Leur plus grande honte est le sang commun qui coule dans leur veines. Les deux blonds se défient du regard, sans jamais ceder. Finalement, Draco lâche une bombe:

_- Tu n'as pas gagné. Je repart dès demain._

_- C'est hors de question!_

_- Ah non? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Me faire battre à mort, encore?_

Le tremblement de rage de Lucius fait sourire Draco. Ce sourire. Lucius a envie de le lui arracher, de le lui faire manger. Son fils unique, héritier de toute sa fortune et de tout son honneur, est un raté. La porte claque. Malfoy Senior envoie s'y fracasser une statuette égyptienne de l'ére pharaonnique.

Dans les couloirs du manoir, Draco bout intérieurement, prêt à exploser à la moindre occasion. Alors qu'il passe dans le hall, un elfe de maison tout tremblant l'arrête pour lui annoncer de la visite. Draco lui jette un regard de mépris et bifurque, se fichant de savoir qui peut bien venir le voir. Mais il n'a pas fait dix pas que Patty se jette sur lui, réveillant des douleurs qu'il pensait disparues. Voyant son meilleur ami grimacer, Blaise ordonne à la jeune fille de descendre du dos du malheureux. Le premier vrai sourire de Draco depuis longtemps. Patty remarque seulement tout les bleu de son ami. Les deux slytherin entrainent leur prince préfèré au dehors, lui proposant un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Draco acquiesce, se sentant mieux en leur compagnie. Dans son bureau, Lucius suit du regard les trois jeunes adultes. Bientôt, la déchéance du dragon sera pointée du doigt et personne ne viendra lui tendre la main...

_- Draco mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?_

Draco ne répond pas. Il boite jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où il se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Patty laisse les deux garçons, le temps d'aller commander trois biéraubeurre. Et puis, elle a vu un très joli garçon passer non, loin, elle peut surement en faire son affaire. Amusés, les deux serpents la regarde partir en balançant les hanches. Lorsqu'elle a disparu de leur champs de vision, le visage de Blaise redeviends grave.

* * *

Ouais je sais, la fin est pas terrible.

Mais j'allais pas tout vous balançer d'un coup pas vrai?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, on ne s'améliore qu'avec les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaise :)

Acid Flavor


End file.
